After The Void
by randh13th
Summary: After the Great War is over with Sarah Kerrigan defeated Amon, the Protoss Daelaam and Terran Dominon began to rebuild their shattered worlds. Meanwhile, the Zerg Swarm under their new Queen, Zagara took the system surrounding Char aggresively. Each parties tried to not to disturb the fragile peace between them, yet the unexpected events came to test them.
1. Chapter 1

**After the Void**

After Sarah Kerrigan defeated Amon inside the void, peace slowly returned to the Koprulu Sector. Terran Dominion and Protoss Daelaam began to rebuild their shattered world, while the Zerg Swarm under their new queen, Zagara took the systems surrounding Char as their own. Each factions tried hard to not disturb the fragile stability. Yet the incidents could happen.

 **The Appearing**

Aiur

The Protoss Daelaam

Year 2506

While the protoss were rebuild their cities, their activities was interrupted abruptly with the appearence of their shuttle ark above the skies of Aiur. They managed to learn that the shuttle came from Kaldir. However, nobody inside the vessel made any contact to the Daelaam below. The silence was disturbing. The officers reported this to the local praetor.

"Praetor Gal'c, we tried to contact the shuttle ark's crew but no reply!" The praetor turned to them, asking.

"Have you asked our Templars to probe the vessel? There must be someone inside!"

"Yes, they said that they felt something terrible inside the vessel." Gal'c couldn't hide his concern when the zealot continued. "They said whatever inside the shuttle ark, it looks like a zerg."

=o00o=

Meanwhile at Antioch, Capital of the Executor

Selendis was supervising reconstruction the capital, when the transmission came to her nexus.

"En Taro Tassadar, Executor!" the praetor said. "I am Praetor Gal'c! We would like inform you about the mysterious appearence of a shuttle ark above Aiur. We tried to contact its crew, but no reply came. When our templars contact them through psionics, instead we sense something terrible inside."

"What did you sense inside the shuttle?" the Khalai asked, unfazed.

"It looks like a zerg, Executor…" the praetor replied nervously. "Should I order to purify the vessel?"

"No!" The female Executor replied. " I will handle this. Someone must take responsibility for this!"

"Should we inform The Hierarch as well?" Instead, he received Selendis' stare.

"Don't bother Hierarch for this matter! As I said, I will handle this myself, Praetor!" the Executor emphasized her point to him.

"Yes, Executor! En Taro Adun! " With that, the transmission was terminated. The Executor glanced to her attendants.

"Prepare our fleet! We will visit Char's systems!"

=o00o=

Char

The Zerg Swarm

Inside the Leviathan, the clicking sound was heard when the creature walked inside the living Brood Mother Zagara watched her Swarm's progress from above. She savored the feeling of superiority inside. Before, she used to be with the Queen of Blade, Sarah Kerrigan and acted as her right hand together with the primal Dehaka and the infested Stukov. After their fight against the Great Devourer in the void, she was appointed by Kerrigan as her successor.

 _Now I am the Queen of the Swarm!_ _I am the Swarm!_ The Brood Mother pondered herself until a voice broke her musings.

"As now, the Swarm almost completed their domination of the surrounding system. However, there were several planets that belongs to the Terran and they were well-defended. Should the Brood continue?" Zagara glanced to the serpent-like Izsha nearby. Formerly Terran, she was mutated into her present form now. The Brood Mother used to ignore her, when Queen of Blade talked with this creature. Now she inherited her as well, and Zagara cursed her incompetence to deal with her. She wasn't used to receive advices. Yet her Queen's words rang inside her cortex.

 _Remember your lessons, Zagara!_

That's right! Everyone was a tool! She had to remember, that everyone, including Izsha were tools for the Swarm. She could use their experience with her Queen, to make herself a better one. Now it was not a good time to make trouble with the Terrans.

"No, Izsha! I will tell the Brood Mothers to left those world for now, at least until now." she said.

"Very well, my Queen!" Izsha nodded. "However, I had received transmission coming from the Protoss! It said they wished to talk with you!"

The Protoss! What do they want now? After the Void, she had left them in peace to respect her Queen's wishes and they did the same in return. Her instinct wanted to attack them now, but she decided to hold the urge for now.

"I will talk with them!" she said.

Izsha replied. "You can use our transmitter to talk with them, My Queen!" Zagara glanced to the transmitter. Another reminder of her Queen! She wasn't familiar with the Terran's device.

Realizing that, the serpentine Zerg said. "You just press the red button gently, my Queen…"

"I know that!" Then she pressed the tiny red button at the transmitter and immediately

made contact with the Protoss Executor.

" _Greetings, Protoss! I am Zagara, the new Queen of the Swarm. Why are you here?"_

The reply came instanteously: " _En Taro Adun,_ _I am Executor Selendis! Perhaps not so well, O Queen! My purpose to contact you is to heard your explanation about the presence of your ilk inside our ark shuttle from Kaldir!"_

Kaldir! That's the frozen world where her Queen went to reclaim the Nafash's Brood. They encountered the Protoss Expedition there and fought them. She was present there when her Queen implanted a larva inside the hapless Protoss prisoner.

Recognizing that, Iszha said "It must be the growing larva from Kaldir, my Queen! Queen of Blades was implanting it inside our Protoss prisoner. It seemed that it did its job well!" She continued. "However, the Queen was regretted such thing must happened."

Zagara answered. " _The zerg must be coming from the larva that my Queen implanted inside our prisoner during the time. It was regrettable incident…"_

 _"Regrettable?"_ Selendis glared furiously . _"Killing our people is punishable with death, zerg! Whether it was an accident or not! Yet, in honor of Kerrigan's deed during the End War, we, the Daelaam will tolerate this for once. However, you have to take the Brood Mother by yourself or you could sent another to take it."_

Her base instinct stirred, the new Queen tried to kept calm: _"So be it, but could you guarantee our safety, Executor Selendis? Perhaps you might stick your blade to our back when it was done."_

 _"By Hierarch Artanis' honor, I would guarantee your…safety! To make sure that, we would provide the escort to yours!"_ Zagara allowed some satisfaction.

" _That's kind of you, Executor! I will send someone to take the Brood Mother_ _out and Iszha will provide you with the coordinates to warp them."_

 _"Let's hope that, Queen! En Taro Tassadar!"_ Then the contact was broken. Zagara turned around to face Iszha.

"Queen, I suggest to not send another Brood Mother to do this! It is so delicate that we might not invoke the Protoss 'wrath to the Swarm."

Annoyed, the Queen asked . "Could I ask Abathur to create something to do that?"

Izsha reminded. "It would take a long time and the Protoss was not in the mood to wait…" The serpentine creature countered. "We need someone with psionic abilities and Terran's way of diplomacy."

Zagara narrowed her sight. "You are suggesting…Stukov?"

"Yes, my Queen! That's the option that we have now, besides Stukov also lead the Infested Terran Brood. Perhaps you had witnessed him killing the Xel'naga Narud/Duran during the time."

"You're right, Iszha! Summon Stukov to come at once!"

=o00o=

Back to the Protoss' Golden Fleet

While waiting Zagara's response, the Executor was met with another Protoss. Its body was stocky and slightly shorter than Selendis. In place of the severed nerve cords, there was mechanical arms. He watched the shuttle ark at the monitor and asked.

"Is this the shuttle ark from Kaldir?" Karax the Phase-smith asked.

"Yes." Selendis replied. "I'd asked the responsibility from the new Queen of the Swarm. She promised to send her ilk to retrieve the creature inside."

Karax continued. "It would be wise, if you sent the Purifiers instead."

Not for long, another Protoss joined them. He wore the dark armor with spikes, unlike the Khalai and the Nerazim used. The skin is sickly pale and a black, heavy visor covered his eyes. Yet, he stood facing the Khalai Executor and Templar without any hesitation. In fact, the Phase-smith considered him too bold.

"Do you summoned me, Executor?" the other Protoss asked with heavy tone.

"Yes, Zarc!" Selendis replied. "I want to know why you leave Alarak. Only few of Tal'Darim left him. If I was not mistaken, you are the Fourth Ascendant in Alarak's fold." The Ascendant was silent before he answered.

"I left Highlord Alarak because I saw the opportunity! He separated Tal'Darim from the Daelaam, and left Aiur for his own sake! The Tal'Darim prospered through the adversity. He believed that we would grow weak by staying with you, while I beg to differ. We would stay to preserve the Tal'Darim's tradition in Aiur. By then, we would grow stronger!"

Hearing Zarc's thought, Karax could only winced.

Selendis said. "I see, that's why you are also learn from the Khalai Templar. A noble cause, but you might be assimilated into our society like the Nerazim."

Zarc countered with a scoffing tone. "It had to be seen, Executor! The Nerazim whined for losing their unique way of life, while we, the Tal'Darim would persist! Yes, we were once chosen by the Dark God himself, but now we overthrew him! On that point, I agree with Highlord Alarak!"

Selendis sighed. She had heard much about Alarak from Hierarch and Karax, but unable to interact with him, thanks to Adun. Yet, she could imagine the Highlord looked like from this one. All of the Tal'Darim were the same.

"Very well!" she continued. "Zarc, I will assigned you to watch the Zerg contingent when they were inside the shuttle ark to retrieve their kind."

The Tal'Darim replied. "Shall I stain the corridor inside the vessel with their blood once the mission was done?"

"No!" The Executor commanded. "Only they betray us first! You must not harm them until the mission is over! Not only that, I will assigned you with several Nerazim and Purifiers!" It was hard to read Zarc's expression behind the heavy visor, but his word was full of displeasure.

"You are assigning me with _them_? I work well with my brethren…" His word was cut by Karax who showed his displeasure.

"You spoke boldly toward my brethren, Tal' Darim. It is unacceptable."

Zarc replied by igniting his psi-blade, yet the Executor broke them before the fight ensued.

"Enough!" Selendis said. "Tal'Darim, I won't brook any objections! If you refuse, I could assign someone else for this task." Zarc was silent momentarily, and then chuckled.

"Of course, I will lead them! Then I could prove my worthiness to you, Executor!"

"Good! They were waiting at the bay now and you will be warped with them to the appointed coordinates." The Executor said. "Do not disappoint me and the Daelaam! En Taro Adun!"

"I won't!" The former Ascendant replied curtly. "En Taro Alarak!"

After Zarc left, Karax turned. "If you ask my opinion, he is _worse_ than Alarak. I won't even entrust him with this mission."

Selendis sighed. "Do you have any good idea? For sure, ask your brethren to monitor him."

"I will! En Taro Artanis!"

=o00o=

Meanwhile inside the Leviathan,

Alexei Stukov mused inwardly as he walked toward the center of leviathan. He took a cigar from his pocket, while his appendages hold a lighter to lit it. The former vice admiral wondered why Zagara summoned him to come. As far as he know, the Broodmother had not want anything to do with him. He was with the Swarm, because of Kerrigan's invitation. Now his benefactor was gone and Duran or Narud or whoever he is, was dead. He had no reason to stay with the Swarm, yet he had no other reason to leave. Simply, because he was Infested Terran who has no place to return.

He wasn't alone! Amongst the Swarm, there was several Infested who had control to their thought, almost like him. Then he took initiative to gather those infested under his leadership and dubbed them as "Stukov's Brood"

 _Stukov's Brood?_ The vice admiral found that quite ironic, since his so-called "brood" is not numerous as the others. In fact, they were the weakest link among the Zerg Swarm. The Zerg tolerated him because Queen of Blade ordered them to do. Few months passed after Kerrigan's ascension, he had received no call from Zagara until today.

"Let's hope it is something good!" he said while puffed a ring of smoke.

=o00o=

Not for long, Stukov already faced the new Queen of the Swarm. The Broodmother regarded him disdainfully.

"It is a good day, my Queen…" the infested Terran greeted, before the Broodmother cut him.

"Enough with Terran's pleasantries, Stukov! I had enough problem at my hand now!" However, the Russian looked unmindful with the lash.

"How I could help you, Queen Zagara?"

Zagara pointed to the image of shuttle ark. "The Protoss asked me to retrieve our kind from the vessel. Iszha recommended you for this assignment." Stukov went closer to check the shuttle ark and tried to sense anything through his psionic ability.

"I sense…a Broodmother like you, Queen." He said. "Her name is Niadra! I tried to ask her to come out, she refused!"

"Then I should beat her into submission!" Zagara responded. "However you have to drag her out from the vessel together with the Protoss."

"It might be…difficult, my Queen!" Stukov advised. "I am not only sensed him, but her brood as well. She might developed her own brood inside the vessel. It will be get bloody before you can take her."

"I don't care!" The Broodmother replied. "Do whatever you can to drag Niadra out and let the insufferable Protoss to do the killing as long as she survives!"

Then Iszha called. "My Queen, the Protoss commander called us! He said that his team was ready to escort us to the shuttle ark. I will give the coordinate to them you once you are ready, Stukov."

Stukov pondered awhile and then said. "I will assemble my Infested Terrans and then you could ask them to warp us there."

"Do it quickly, Stukov!" Zagara said. "The sooner it done, the better the Protoss would leave us."

The Infested commander bowed. "As your wish, My Queen. Long live the Swarm!"

=o00o=

A/N: After long time hiatus in FF, I decide to write again. This is first time I write SC fanfiction. This story was inspired from 'Legacy of the Void' Expansion ending. Alarak is my favorite character, too bad he left Aiur with the others. To replace Alarak, I made Zarc as Tal'Darim character who stays with the Khalai. As a foil, I decide to have Stukov since very few FF about him after the infestation. Please give your comments, critics or flame. Wait for the next chapter.


	2. Meeting:Operation

**Meeting: Operation**

The Golden Armada, Protoss Daelaam

Inside the Mothership of the Golden Armada, the Protoss warriors was prepared for everything. Zarc walked toward the center of the hall, where his forces were assembled. He saw Aiur zealots, Nerazim centurions and shadow warriors, also the Purifiers' sentinels. The robotic Sentries were around. None of his Tal'Darim brethren was seen. His temple furrowed deeply as he muttered.

 _By Alarak! What does she think? Would they listen to me as my brethren?_ Pushing his doubts, Zarc communicated with his forces psionically.

"Listen all of you! I am Zarc from Tal'Darim and former Fourth Ascendant. I was appointed as your Praetor by Executor Selendis to lead you all for this mission. I expect nothing than total obedience from all of you!" Everyone turned to him.

Then a cybernetic Templar came to him. His yellow eyes glowed eeriely as he spoke.

"En Taro Adun, Praetor! I am Xqtl from the Purifiers, my Executor Talandar had sent me and several Sentinels to assist you in this mission. He also assigned Sentries for you!" Another warrior with a psi-spear kowtowed .

"En Taro Tassadar! My name is E'klar from Khalai! My brothers and I volunteered to your service!" Zarc disdained both of them, as another warrior greeted him.

"En Taro Zeratul, Commander! My name is Gherizm, I came with Vorazun's blessings to aid you." The Tal'Darim commander noted that the Dark Templar was quite young, unlike the usual Nerazim that he met at the battlefield.

He asked. "I guess you had passed your Shadow Walk."

The young Nerazim replied timidly. "Actually no, Commander. I was unable to complete my ritual. I was immediately assigned here. My elders said I may complete the ritual in actual mission." This admission didn't help, as Zarc scoffed inward

 _Brilliant! The metal abomination, the foolish Zealot and now…the unblooded youngling! I had to rely my life to these rag-tags?_ It was too late to summon his brethren, he had to make what he had in hand now. The Tal'Darim begun his briefing.

"As I said before, I expect nothing less than total obedience! You might be informed about the sudden appearance of Kaldir science vessel on the skies of Aiur. Executor sent us to escort and aid the Zerg contingent to extract their own inside the vessel." Everyone inside murmured, but didn't continue.

"Executor ordered the Zerg contingent must not be harmed, unless they started first!" Zarc emphasized. "For myself, that is good! I don't care how or what they do. If they or _you_ were on my way…" He ignited the reddish psi-blade from his wrist.

"…pay the consequences!" Everyone was silent until the Mothership captain called.

"Praetor, the Zerg Swarm informed us that their contingent was ready to be transported to the vessel anytime you wish."

Zarc replied. "Very well, bring them here first! What creature they had send to drag their own?"

"The Swarm said they sent Stukov for the assignment."

 _Stukov? Infested Terran who had killed the Xel'naga Narud in the End War? Interesting._ The Tal'Darim praetor pondered as he inhaled Terrazine.

"Proceed, we will meet them at the vessel!"

=o00o=

The Leviathan, Zerg Swarm

Through his psionic ability, Alexei Stukov managed to gather the Infested Terrans as many as he could find from Char. Sixty of them should be enough. Not too few, not too many to intimidate the Protoss. Beside the Firstborns must bring their own forces, just for escort. However, Zagara also included few Raptor zerglings and Vile roaches for good measure.

As his troops assembled, the former UED vice admiral was disappointed to not find anyone intelligent enough to converse with him. Once infested with the Zerg hyperevolutionary virus, the Infested Terrans became former shadow of themselves. Hollow, brutal and suicidal. Only those who experimented by Narud,would retain their intelligence. Yet, all but him were destroyed when Kerrigan attacked Skygeirr Platform.

Pushing that thought away, Stukov began to command them toward the extraction point where the Protoss would teleport them to their coordinate. He mused inwardly.

 _I feel like a chessmaster with his mindless pawns…I just wonder if I was doomed being alone among the Swarm._ Suddenly, a reply came.

 _Perhaps you should try harder…_

Stukov stunned momentarily. He didn't expect such reply amongst the Infested Terrans and the zerglings. Intrigued, he stopped the others and gestured them to give way toward the speaker. Before him, an Infested Terran stood and he wield his Gauss rifle. Additional appendages came through his hulking armor. The wrigglng tentacles appeared from the cracked side of his helmet.

Pondering awhile, Stukov gave order. "Atten-hut, soldier!" Actually, he didn't expect the Infested followed his order. Yet, he was in shock as the Infested marine performed the order. Now his curiosity was piqued.

"Soldier, open your helmet and introduce your name!" Slowly but sure, the Infested opened his helmet. The right side of his face was obliterated by the wriggling tentacles, yet his left face still remains human with the speck of dirty blond hair, intact left eye and …a functioning mouth. The soldier forced a grin.

"Sergeant…Kubrickan, Commander…you might not remember me, but I once served at UED Expeditionary Force before my…infestation. Then I was taken by the Queen of Blade, of course…not my own volition."

"Interesting!" The Russian mused. "Would you care to explain how you can retain your intelligence, while the others had their brains turned to a mush?"

Kubrickan growled, before he continued. "I had to…thank…the Queen for this. She gave me to the horrible creature to be experimented. When…you know…,the Swarm was broken, I was…transferred to Skygeirr for further experiment…thankfully, the Queen attacked…Skygeirr."

When Kubrickan mentioned 'the horrible creature', Stukov realized he must referred to Abathur. Not mention, he had heard several Kerrigan's experiments like Ethan Stewart and also the mutates in Alliance. Perhaps people like Kubrickan were still out there. He would dealt with this later, but now he had a mission at hand.

He continued. "Could you understand commands? Do you have psionic abilities like me?"

The Infested Marine nodded. "Limited… but enough to communicate my fellow Infested, Commander. If this could help, I can order my fellows."

 _Splendid!_ Stukov smiled to himself. If he was a human, he would leaped with joy.

"Very well, Sergeant!" he spoke to Kubrickan. "I am making you as my second-in-command in this mission now. You could deal with your fellow, and I will deal with the rest."

"What mission, Sir?" Kubrickan asked.

"We will extract a Broodmother inside the Protoss vessel. She also made her brood inside. Not only that, the Protoss also assigned their force to escort us. So, it would be get damn bloody to get her." Stukov explained. "Queen Zagara gave me permission to use extreme measures to deal with the wayward Brood, but the Broodmother must be unharmed."

The Infested asked again. "What if the Protoss forced us?"

Stukov sighed. The last thing he wanted is to fight the Protoss, not after they gave him a chance to revenge. Yet, his affiliation was with the Swarm now.

"If that happened." He said. "Avoid it as much as possible, as I say." Kubrickan said no more, and joined with the others. Then all of them went to the center and instantly transported through warp to the destination.

=o00o=

Inside the abandoned Protoss vessel,

The once bright hall, now was dark and sullen. No sign of life inside, the surrounding was covered with creeps. Then the bright light came and something materialized from it. Not for long, Stukov's force came out from the teleportation. As the former vice admiral tried to assess the surrounding, someone called him.

"Alexei Stukov, I presume?" He turned around and saw a black-armored Protoss before him. Its eyes covered with a heavy visor. Around them, the Protoss warriors circled them tightly, with weapons drawn. The Infested Terrans and the zerglings alike, were agitated with the hostile situation. Yet, the Protoss had kept stand down. Stukov gave order to stand telepathically to his force.

"You must be the Protoss Commander who assigned to watch us." He replied cautiously. "I am flattered to learn that my reputation had preceeded me…"

"My Khalai brehtren only knew James Raynor, tainted one." Zarc responded with mocking tone. "Nevertheless, we know that you are the one who killed the Xel'Naga Narud. I am Praetor Zarc."

Winced with his former nemesis' name mentioned, Stukov said. "Pleased to meet you, Commander Zarc…it might look awkward, but we once cooperated during the battle inside the Void. I hoped to maintain such atmosphere."

"That's depends, Alexei Stukov." The Tal'Darim replied. "I am not patient as Our Executor. The sooner we extract the Broodmother from this ship, the better for both of us. Could we trust you to control your minions in line?" Suddenly, the zerglings start to roar,taunting their opponents. The Nerazim and Khalai warriors was readying their weapons. The Sentinels stood before them.

"I can control them not to attacking you now." The Russian glanced to the others. "As long as you keep your warriors away." Gherizm almost pulled his psi-scythe, but his Praetor stopped. Zarc didn't answer, but Stukov could feel that the bastard must be chuckled inside for his audacity.

Zarc continued. "Then we are agreed. You may go first, while we followed from behind." After saying that, he returned to his warriors. The interactions left the former vice admiral fumes in anger.

"Such a rude person! That was un-Protoss like…" He quickly took his cigar and lit them. While puffing the cigar, he turned to Kubrickan.

"Sergeant, lead your fellows first in defensive position. Keep your eyes open to the Protoss, I don't trust the black one." Kubrickan nodded.

"Affirmative!" As the group started to moved, Stukov complained inwardly.

 _Why don't I have a pleasant experience like Raynor had?_

=o00o=

Deep inside the vessel,

They are coming…the Protoss.

No, not only them…he sensed the Terrans.

Broodmother Niadra stirred and awoken. It had been a long time, since they came out from the warp. There was no signs of her Queen. It seemed that they had arrived at Protoss homeworld, Aiur. Her pedipalps cackled.

 _Never mind_. Niadra mused. She would dealt with the intruders first, and then landed on the planet to destroy the Protoss. She would complete her Queen's directive order. The vessels was her home, and she knew every corners too well. If the Terrans stood in her way, then they would pay dearly.

"My brood." She whispered gently. "Destroy the intruders." Upon her order, the host of Raptor zerglings, hydralisks and roaches immediately went to their prey.

=o00o=

A/N: This is the second part of the Extraction Arc. Zarc and Stukov had meet face-to-face with less than pleasant experience, while their target has prepared for them. The intelligent Infested Terran I know other than Kerrigan and Stukov is Ethan Stewart, so very few of them. I create Kubrickan only for Stukov's companion. Perhaps I might use the mutates next time.


	3. Dissension:Ambush

**Dissension:Ambush**

=o00o=

Protoss Science Vessel, above Aiur

As the Infested Terran under Stukov opened the way, Zarc ordered the Nerazim to guard their flanks, while the Khalai Zealots followed and the Purifiers to keep the back. Xqtl scoured the area, especially the warp transport area. He went to the specific area and touched its floor. Then he called his Praetor.

"Praetor Zarc, come here." With slight annoyance, the Tal'darim went toward him. Somehow, E'klar and Gherizim followed him as well. Stukov glanced toward them. Kubrickan was about to move their troops, but he stopped him.

=o00o=

Once there, Zarc asked the Purifier Adept. "What is this? I hope I won't wasting my time…"

"Praetor, I detected a faint trace of fellow Protoss here. It seems she had agonizing death…" Xqtl explained. "However, the cybernetic shell had limited my psionic powers. Perhaps you could sense her final moment."

Zarc pondered awhile. He could use his psionic power, but the Terrazine that he inhaled awhile ago, inhibited it. It would take a time to recover. As he pondered the good answer, the Khalai Zealot offered.

"Praetor, may I use my psionic to trace our poor sister's journey? With your permission, of course."

"Go ahead!" The Tal'Darim said dismissively. E'klar went to the spot where the poor Protoss had fallen. Before that, he offered a brief prayer for her and Khala. Seeing the gesture, Zarc was irritated inside. Despite the revelation that Amon _was_ behind the Khala and almost doom them, some Protoss couldn't change their way easily. Nobody was incensed more than the Tal'Darim who almost suffered the same fate if Alarak didn't declare _rak'shir_ to wrest the leadership from Mal'ash. Yet, his grumbling stopped when E'klar shouted. He seemed in trance when explained the story

"I see how our sister died! She was infested with a filthy Zerg larva inside, when our brethern warped from Kaldir. Then the Zerg hide inside the specimens that our people bring and consume their biomass. Then it grew into a Broodmother that brought her brood to massacre our brethren! Sacrilege!" Instantly, every Protoss' attention turned to Stukov and his band. Being psionic as well, the former Vice Admiral also sensed what transpired in the past. Slowly but sure, the Khalai went closer to the Zerg group. The Purifiers followed them. The Zealot readied their psi-spears.

"Filthy Zerg, pay our brethren's death with your blood!" E'klar pointed the infested vice admiral. "You dare to desecrate our sister's body! Unforgivable!"

Realizing the situation turned to worst, Stukov telepathically warned Kubrickan.

 _Sergeant, get ready! We will have rough rumble here!_

 _Yes, Commander! Ready at once!_ Without waiting, the Infested Marine lifted his rifle, and his fellows followed. The situation was tense, as nobody want to start bloodshed. Before Stukov managed to order something, suddenly the Tal'Darim praetor moved between him and the Khalai.

"Well, Infested? Perhaps you want to explain what happened here before." He asked. "It depends on your explanation. If satisfied, I might not hold you responsible."

"Praetor?" E'klar tried to protest, but what he received was the Tal'Darim's stare.

"Let the infested Terran explain his behalf first! In Slayn, we used to deal this problem with Rite of Passage and the wrath blades. However, staying in Aiur had opened my eyes and introduce me to the so-called 'court' where we could settle anything without bloodshed. As much as I know you want to stick your psi-blade to the 'filthy' Zerg, I would listen him first."

Then Zarc continued. "Beside, we still have a mission to accomplish. That would put us to disadvantage if they had to die now. Our Executor would have to explain to their Queen, and I won't let that happened."

The Zealot was unable to continue, despite his brethren hesitance. Meanwhile, the Nerazim centurions was backing the Praetor. Zarc turned to the Infested Terran.

"I suggest you won't order your minions to attack us, it means you signed your death penalty." Reddish glare at the Tal'Darim's eyes grew brighter. "Your choice!"

Stukov stared deeply to his opponent; he didn't expect such defense came from the Protoss, much more from the Tal'Darim. He knew well if he died here, Zagara won't avenge him. The Queen would attack the Daelaam for the offense, not him. He remembered the final moment with Kerrigan at the void.

=o00o=

Inside the Void.

Sarah Kerrigan stood at the edge of chasm inside the Void. Their battle with Amon almost culminated. Soon the Devourer would fall.

"It is nice, isn't?" Stukov commented. The ascended Kerrigan glanced to the Russian.

"Yes, it is nice." She replied. "Soon the war would end…Amon would pay what he has done to the galaxy!"

The Infested Terran took a cigar from his pocket, and asked. "What would happened to you then?"

"I don't know, honestly." Kerrigan admitted. "I am Xel'naga now…more than human and Zerg alike. Probably the vast universe would have something for me…"

"How about you, Stukov?"

Stukov chuckled. "Did we talk about that before? I am a part of the Swarm now, though I wonder after you left." He pondered. "Narud is dead, and I have no objective anymore."

Kerrigan's figure flickered, before she spoke.

"Zagara would be my successor for the Swarm, no doubt for it. I've taught her to use everything and everyone as a tool for the supremacy. Yet, I thought you could do more than just a tool."

Stukov quipped. "Really? Du Galle thought the same to me, yet he killed me due to misunderstanding."

"You and Zagara were two faces of the Zerg Swarm now. Before, I was the Swarm. " she turned her sight to the huge frame of Amon. "In order to survive, the Swarm must continue to evolve and everyone must know their roles. What Zagara couldn't do, you could achieve."

"You are suggesting I must help her? Help is a foreign word in the Zerg's vocabulary…"

The former Zerg queen said. "She would learn…in the hard way!" Not for long, someone came toward them. He wore the black Marine suit with skull adornment. The Russian recognized him.

"I think I should leave both of you." Stukov said as he lit his cigar. To his chagrin, it didn't lit as they were inside the Void. He shrugged his shoulder and appendages, saying. "Thanks for the pep talk." Kerrigan didn't answer him, as she gazed to the sky.

When he passed the man, he greeted. "Commander Raynor…"

James Raynor merely nodded. He left both of them.

=o00o=

Back to the present,

Gathering his remaining courage as a Terran and a newfound cunning as a Zerg, Stukov straightened himself. He couldn't let those Protoss regard him as weak. One thing he knew about the Protoss was they were warriors, accustomed to whatever he learnt on Earth, he spoke clearly.

"We were at war that time. Kerrigan did everything neccesary to survive!" He continued. "You know better since you were warriors. The choice is always simple, kill or to be killed!"

"Nothing would return your brethren's life again, also the one that Amon took during the End War! I offered my consolation for your brethren's loss, if it would console you, Kerrigan herself admitted that she didn't enjoy what she did! I was sure if there was another alternative, she would took it to avoid loss of life." Stukov was sure that the last portion was his own.

"You could kill me right now, or continue the mission. Let it done, and you would never again heard the Zerg Swarm passed your path." The Russian surprised himself that he could spoke eloquently despite he was Infested Terran now. The Protoss startled to hear the defense. Zarc was stoic momentarily. Slowly, E'klar said

"You spoke like the human Raynor, almost." The Khalai added. "I would continue this mission as ordered by my Praetor and Executor, but it didn't mean we would forget what happened." Slowly but sure, the dissension dissipated and the Protoss turned off their psi-blades. Breathing in relief, Stukov gestured the Infested Marines and Zerglings to tone down their hostility. He turned to Zarc, who commented.

"Nice evasion, Infested one. I was underestimating you." Then another tumult broke up and E'klar came.

"Praetor, I've lost some of my warriors."

The Tal'Darim now was more annoyed. "Are you sure to not send them patrolling around?"

The Aiur Zealot replied. "I was sure! I have commanded to stay hold, and there was no way they would disobey!" When listening their conversation, Stukov recalled something familiar when he was human.

"Ambush…" he quipped. "Niadra's brood ambushed us, while we were busy." Quickly, he asked Kubrickan.

"Sergeant, do we lost some of our…men?" Kubrickan stared quizzically, before he had lucid moments. He answered.

"Yes, I noted an unknown Zergling took 2 of our men silently."

"You know, yet you didn't tell me?" the former vice admiral shouted exasperately. "How do you know the Zergling was not one of us?"

The Infested Marine replied. "From its smell, it was different from the usual brood at the Swarm." Stukov was furious with this development;he was allowed himself to be distracted. Yet, nothing would come by trashing around like madman, though such thing appealed to his basic nature as an Infested. Gathering his composure hard, he called Zarc.

"Praetor, I think we have a problem here…"

=o00o=

The Raptor dragged back his victim. It managed to capture an unlucky Aiur Zealot. The warrior struggled violently, but in vain. The beast was irritated, but kept patient. It would savor the Firstborn, when it joined with his pack. Then it had joined with other Raptors, before they swarmed the poor Protoss. The torn flesh of the Protoss instantly vanished into air. Now they were ready for the kill.

=o00o=

Back to the task force,

"Are you suggesting that we were picked one-by-one by our own quarry?" Zarc asked.

Stukov explained. "Precisely, Praetor! This vessel was their turf, and we simply an invader here. Niadra knew every nooks and corners too well. She wanted to pick us one-by-one, and left the strong for herself. I am afraid we might be whittled down to few people even before reaching her."

"My men were also attacked!" he added. "It was safe to assume, that he regard Zagara's as her enemy as well." The Tal'Darim nodded in agreement, though he want to disprove it inside.

X'qtl suggested. "Praetor, what the Infested Terran said was correct. However we could download the ship schematics. The Broodmother might know this ship well, but she _couldn't_ know every place."

Stukov added. "What your warrior suggest is good! I was about to suggest the same thing…"

"Fine!" Zarc replied in annoyance, before he turned to the Adept. "X'qtl, do whatever necessary to ensure our mission successful!" The Purifier adept nodded and went to the nearby instruments. He opened the circuitry and connected it to his own circuit…and database. Not for long, they got what they wanted. The holographic picture of the vessel's interior appeared before them.

"Praetor, we managed to find the ship's interior!" The cybernetic Protoss reported. "I am going to do scanning." Then the holographic picture was filled with the purplish blips, yet most of them was concentrated at the ship's bridge.

The Tal'Darim commented. "There was our quarry." Stukov merely nodded, yet he became wary when noticed several blips went toward… _their_ location.

"Sergeant! We have incoming waves!" He shouted. "Get our men ready! I will redirect the zerglings and Roaches!" The Infested sergeant roared to his kinds, and they replied in the same manner. Noticing their attitude, the Protoss took stance. At the same time, Niadra's Raptor zerglings, hydralisks and roaches charged toward them!

Zarc turned toward his warriors. "Protoss, stand your ground! Destroy them! En Taro Alarak!" Then he unleashed the psychic blast toward the nearest zergs. They were scattered, and allowed the former Ascendant to slash them with his wrath blade. Now he really felt alive.

E'klar and X'qtl replied. "En Taro Adun!" The Khalai immediately led his brethren toward fight, and they unleashed Whirlwind that cut the swath of destruction to their enemy. E'klar decided to transfer his anger toward the poor hydralisk.

"For the blood of my brethren!" He shouted. The hydralisk almost caught him, but he swung his psi-spear to cut through the beast's abdomen. The upper half of the hydralisk toppled off. Meanwhile, the Purifier Adept blasted his attackers away, while his Sentinel brethren destroyed the opposition with their brute force.

The Nerazim also joined the fray. Their centurions opened path at the enemy ranks. This opportunity was used by Gherizm to slip undetected behind their line. When three zerglings and two hydralisks realized him behind them, the young Dark Templar swung his void scythe gracefully, leaving nothing but pieces.

He whispered. "En Taro Zeratul! Death for all of you, beast." The sentries managed to heal several warriors.

In Stukov's side, the Infested Marines blasted the incoming wave with hails of bullets. If their magazine was out, they instanteously charged toward the enemy and exploded into a conflagration. The remaining foe was taken care by roaches and zerglings. Stukov stood behind them, commanding the Zerg with his psionic. Yet, a single Raptor managed to pass through their defense and leaped toward the former Vice Admiral.

Stukov spouted an acidic glob to his attacker. As the Raptor fell, he quickly use his additional appendages to skewer the creature through and finish it with the psychic blast.

He called Zarc. "We have to move, or we would be cornered here! We have to push through and bring the battle to her lair directly!"

"Finally!" The Tal'Darim nodded as he cut another zergling into half. Then he contacted his warriors.

"X'qtl, continue to monitor the incoming enemy through the holographic map! Gherizm! E'klar! Guard the flank! Order the Sentries to join the Zerg to open our way!"

"It shall be done, Praetor!" They replied in unison. Then the Protoss and Stukov's Infested joined to open the way and they managed to push Niadra's brood back inch by inch.

-###-

Back to the Golden Armada

Selendis watched the vessel intensely. It has been seventeenth cycle since Zarc and his warriors left. No communication from them. Nearby, the Zerg leviathan floated aimlessly. She turned to the nearest praetor.

"No news from Zarc until now?"

The praetor replied. "No, Executor! The mothership commander had confirmed no incoming communication from them."

After pondering awhile, she said. "Tell the mothership commander, if there was no communication from Zarc after 100 cycles, you have my permission to purify the vessel."

"Executor?" the praetor was aghast. "But the Zerg was with Zarc as well…what if…"

"I won't waste my time with the Swarm anymore." Selendis explained. "I thought Zagara could be trusted like Kerrigan. Now they were proven to be faithless…if she wanted revenge, then let her come…" Every Protoss was stunned with their executor's decision, but an order was an order.

-###-

At the Char

Zagara and Iszha watched the vessels from the safety of the Lair. The Zerg queen turned to her adviser.

"No contact from Stukov and his Infested yet." She commented. "Probably Niadra presented the tough challenge for him and the Protoss. She could be an asset for the Swarm."

Iszha interjected. "That's depends if she want to rejoin the Swarm. It has been more an hour since Stukov entered the vessels. I assume the Protoss would be forced to destroy the vessel in order to deny us."

"Would they?" Zagara asked incredully. "By do so, they also destroy the people aboard the vessels. Tell me , Izsha. If we fought with the Protoss _now_ , could we win?" The serpentine creature pondered awhile, before she replied.

"We weren't like the Overmind's Swarm or the Queen of Blade's before, despite we have the primal Zerg now. However, judging from what the Protoss do during the End War, it would be a battle of attrition."

The prime Broodmother commented "You mean the Swarm couldn't win just by the brute force?"

"Exactly, my queen!" Izsha nodded. "Yet, the Protoss weren't prepare to fight us either…" Both of them turned again to the vessels.

"Then we just hope that Stukov succeeded…"

-###-

Meanwhile inside the vessel's bridge

Niadra frowned. She had underestimated those who invaded her vessel. Unlike the Protoss that she encountered inside the vessels, this one was …varied. It seemed there was different kinds of Protoss other than the Khalai and the Nerazim. Their leader was brutal, but pragmatic and patient. Not the typical Protoss warrior she met. The rest…has no life, they were cybernetic in nature and far tougher.

Yet, she become more puzzled when coming to the Zerg leader. It wasn't like her queen, yet they're Terran. It has powerful psionic power, though not so vast like her queen. More over, the Infested they lead was not mindless. They has intelligence, though limited. They posed danger than the ordinary Infested.

The ambush had worked well, but then the invaders somehow adapted and now pushed forward toward here. Sooner, they would show on her lair.

The Broodmother prepared herself. Her underestimation had cost her brood, and she would made her last stand here. If she couldn't carry out her queen's directive, at least she could drag them to her death. The sounds of battle came closer and closer.

With a huge blast, her brood scattered around. From the entrance, came the black-armored Protoss and the Infested Terran along with their force.

"I am Broodmother Niadra, Protoss! Terran!" the Broodmother introduced herself to them. "I will be your death!"

-###-

A/N: Finally, the third part! Wait the conclusion of the Extraction Arc and what will happened to the Protoss Daelaam and the Zerg Swarm. After this arc, I will start another arc that show interactions between Terran Dominion and the Zerg Swarm. Just wait!


	4. Fight:Aftermath

**Fight:Aftermath**

=o00o=

Years before at Slayn

The broken bodies of Tal'Darim votaries scattered on the ragged land, yet one of them still defiantly faced their killers. The tall, proud Ascendant stared his victim.

"You were not worthy to be the victim of a Blood Hunter." He mocked the wounded Protoss. "I am proud to do great honor to our Highlord Mal'ash by culling the weakling among our ranks."

The weakened votary shouted defiantly."I…am…a Tal'Darim! Loyal servant of Amon! I won't going down quietly before bringing you down!" His answer had him blasted by the Ascendant. The warrior walked slowly, savoring his victim's life to ebb. To his disgust, he found him still alive. He quickly lifted the helpless Protoss to face him.

"Since you won't die quietly." He spoke with icy tone. "I would maim you for the example to others. Which part of your body should I take?" His fellow Tal'Darim didn't reply.

"I know! I would take…your eyes!" The Ascendant ignited his bane blade and slowly slashed to his victim's eyes. It was good that the Tal'Darim did not connected to the Khala, otherwise everyone would hear the painful, agonizing scream of the poor Protoss. Before the warrior finished his grim work, the so-called 'helpless' votary took a jagged stone from the back and slashed his jugular vein quickly. Shocked, the Ascendant tried to stop the bleeding wound. The victim quickly took his bane blade-wielding hand and thrust the blade through the flesh. Both Tal'Darim fell on the ground. The wounded Protoss couldn't see anything, but he could sense the gurgling Ascendant and the fading of his life. It wouldn't escape someone's notice.

"Good work! I thought Tharek would kill you. In the end, his overconfidence become his undoing." The blind Protoss turned to the source of voice, who asked. "What is your name, votary?"

"Zarc, milord!" He could only see a tall, black figure before him and his red eyes glowed bright.

"My name is Alarak, The Second Ascendant!" The tall warrior said with amusement. "You would tookTharek's place to be the Fourth Ascendant. Serve me, so you could grew higher to the Ascension and to service of Amon!" Flushed with pride and relief, Zarc bowed to his benefactor.

"I will serve you, Master Alarak!"

=o00o=

Back to the Science Vessel

After the gruelling fight through the vessels, Zarc and Stukov's force pushed into Niadra's lair. There they found out the Broodmother had prepared to face them.

" _Alakur nir shozak!_ You dare to oppose us?" The Tal'Darim shouted to the entire brood.

In other hand, Stukov sticked to his mission and called.

"Broodmother Niadra, surrender to us and we will spare your brood. Protoss Executor had promised to return you safely to Queen Zagara…"

Niadra responded with mocking tone. "I don't know your 'queen' Zagara, nor I will surrender to you. I only serve Queen Kerrigan! If I couldn't land to Aiur, I would drag all of you with me!" Then she pressed the nearby panel, slowly but sure the entire vessel shook violently.

"What have you done?" the Infested Terran asked in horror.

"I turned off the gravitational field in this vessel, and allowing Aiur's gravity to pull us like a meteor." The Broodmother said. "At least, that's what I learned from your technology." Zarc quickly called the former vice admiral.

"Terran, forget the talking! We have to defeat her, before the Golden Armada purify this vessel along with us inside." Stukov sighed; he didn't expect this would gone worse.

He said. "The end is at hand! If you don't want to surrender, then I have to break you!"

"Try it, Terran!" The Broodmother taunted. Instantly, her brood charged toward the forces. The praetor turned his warriors and shouted.

" _Na aran korikas!_ Prepare to fight with your fury and honor, warriors!"

Gherizm replied. " _Alakor de zhakan!_ "

E'klar followed. " _Khassar de templari!_ Justice be done!"

Xqtl added. "For Selendis! To glorious battle!" Then the sentinels, centurions and remaining zealots shouted aloud as they charged the enemy.

"For Fenix! For Vorazun! _Na adan Daelaam!_ "

Stukov didn't want to waste time as he gave a single order to Kubrickan and his fellow Infested Marines.

"Strike swiftly!"

In response, Kubrickan and his fellows said simultaneously. "Your command!" Their zerglings screeched to their foes. All-out battle was started inside the vessel.

=o00o=

Outside the vessel

Selendis watched the vessel shook, before slowly moved toward Aiur.

She asked. "What happened?"

The nearby zealot answered. "The vessel suddenly turned off their gravitational field, allowing Aiur's to pull them down, Executor!"

The Protoss Executor immediately realized the implications. "Prepare the fleet, we should purify the vessel before it hit Aiur! How many cycles remains?"

The answer came. "Only sixty cycles more, Executor!"

"Contact Praetor Zarc once again! If he still alive inside, he would stop the vessel from going down!" Selendis ordered. "If no response afterward, we are going as I ordered!"

"Yes, Executor!"

=o00o=

Inside the vessel

The battle raged furiously, as the time was running out. The protoss warriors were on the standstill . They fought waves by waves of Raptor zerglings, hydralisks and roaches. The Aiur zealots fought bravely, even unleashing their Whirlwind attacks. Yet, they were unable to break the Zerg's attack. If not by the centurion's Dark Coil and Shadow Charge, also the sentinel, they could be decimated. Xqtl blasted a Zergling away with his glaive cannon, and scanned the surrounding. Their situation was grim. Had they brought Stalkers, this could be remedied. He glanced to his fellow warriors. Gherizm struggled viciously as the Zera'tai warrior would, but there was no end in the Zerg. In other hand, his praetor had summoned the Psionic Orb to wipe a large chunk of Niadra's brood. Exhaustion was obivious at the Tal'Darim's posture. He was unable to maintain psionic power.

Meanwhile, their Zerg 'ally' weren't fared better. The Infested Marine's rank were depleted faster than their foes. Due to the limited magazines, Stukov were forced to sent his Infested who had ran out bullets as the live bombers. Sure, their kamikaze run had took off a large number of Niadra's brood, but left them with no attackers. The Russian glanced toward Kubrickan who stil fought. He loathed the thought that he would lose the only connection to his humanity. No, he had forgotten UED and vice versa, but he would not give up to the Zerg 's instinct inside him. Stukov held the zerglings around, at least not until the right moment. The only regret he had was that he had not brought the Aberrations with him.

Then a Hunter Killer variant hydralisk appeared from nowhere and charged toward Zarc. The Tal'Darim swung his bane blade to cut the creature apart, however his foe managed to shoot spikes toward him. Those spikes hit their target squarely, even knocked the visor from Zarc's face. The large protoss rolled to the ground, as the pack of Raptors charged toward him.

"Protect Praetor!" E'klar shouted. He charged toward those pack with the remaining Zealots. Gherizm and Xqtl quickly pulled Zarc away from danger to the safety. Yet, the Tal'Darim brushed them brusquely.

"Let me off! You dishonor me by pulled me out!" The Purifier adept replied.

"You are our praetor, and you should not welcome death recklessly!"

Furious, Zarc rose and stared the cybernetic templar. "What do you know about honor, robot?"

"I was a warrior like you before, praetor! As you said before, we have the mission from Executor Selendis! In this time, honor is more than blind recklessness. The vessel would hit Aiur in hours!" Zarc stunned, and instinctively took a vial of Terrazine, but there was none. Then the Dark Templar spoke.

"I will go back to the line to help E'klar." He glanced to Xqtl. "Guard our praetor until he fit to fight with us." Then his feature faded from the sight, as he charged to the battle line, shouting "I am the blade of Aiur!"

=o00o=

Stukov gritted his teeth in anger, as their line was thinned. Only Kubrickan and few Infested Terran were remained with him. Now it was the right time to unleash them!

 _Attack and multiply!_ He commanded the zerglings around him telepathically. The beasts roared as their bodies shook violently and splitted into two more zerglings. They quickly swarmed their Raptor counterparts and the hydralisks. However, Stukov's relief was short-timed as the Broodmother entered the fray. Niadra quickly trashed the swarmlings like nothings. She would come to them within the moment. At the same time, Kubrickan's rifle has ran out of ammo. He glanced to his commander. Instantly, the remaining human instinct understood their problem. With that, the Infested had made his first and last decision as _a human_.

"Commander!" He called Stukov. "It…was…an honor to serve you, though in this unfortunate condition and situation! Earth might not remember us anymore, but we…were once humans! I will be die as a human too!" The Infested took stance and ran toward the charging Broodmother.

"No! Stop, Kubrickan!" The infested commander shouted. "I order you!" His order came to the deaf ear. The former sergeant shouted aloud, as he collided with the nearest hydralisk.

"For the Swarm!" The violent explosion shook the entire bridge. Stukov fell on his knee, he didn't sense Kubrickan anymore. Yet, a huge silhouette stirred from the conflagration.

=o00o=

Gherizm slashed his warp scythe, sending away his attackers. He strove forward to help the overwhelmed E'klar. Once arrived, the young Templar's countenance fell. He was too late, as he saw the fallen Aiur zealot gave away his ghost to the Khala. Surrounded, the warrior tried to open his way but the zergling and roaches swarmed him. No way out.

=o00o=

Zarc could sense everyone's distress, including the Infested Terran's. He won't die in this place by the beast. He was a Daelaam warrior, importantly he _was_ a Tal'Darim Ascendant. He was born for this moment and he won't die until he would prove his point to his Highlord.

"Xqtl!" He turned to the Adept. "Order your Sentinels here and ask the centurions to hold the line."

"What will praetor do?" The Purifier inquired.

The protoss barked. "This is an order! I am your praetor!" Unable to argue, the cybernetic protoss gestured several Sentinels to come here. They immediately obeyed and stood before Zarc.

He said. "I need your power now!" After saying that, the reddish glow appeared from his body and instantly washed the Sentinels. One by one,they went down to the floor. Zarc felt rejuvenated and importantly, powerful than before.

Xqtl turned to his praetor. "Praetor, what have you done?"

"I just use Sacrifice ability to sap the sentinel's energy in order to replenish my power!" Zarc explained. "Be thankful that I don't use it to the centurions! Your body could self-repair and you will be back to the battleground in no time. Also, I have another order to you…" The Adept merely stared to his praetor's eyes. He wondered whether he had to trust this Tal'Darim or not.

=o00o=

Niadra lifted herself out from the conflagration, she didn't expected the Infested's sacrifice. Luckily, her own children also had the same notion. Now the Infested Terran was powerless. Few roaches and swarmlings wouldn't stop her. She went toward the prostrated Stukov

"As I told you before." She said mockingly. "I will be your death, and you will be the first before the black Protoss." Slowly, but sure, the Russian lifted his face and spoke.

"You are making a huge mistake, Broodmother…" he hissed slowly, as his eyes glowed brighter. "My lieutenant had sacrificed his life for this mission, so he could have meaning to live…and you had wasted his effort. I will not waste this!" Then Niadra felt a chilling sensation as she watched the Infested rose. Somehow she sensed his psionic power was…skyrocketing .

 _Impossible!_ She commented inwardly. Fueled with anger, Stukov slowly levitated and said coldly.

"I had killed a Xel'Naga before. Then why should a little Broodmother pose the challenge for me? This is your time to hit the dust, Niadra!"With that, he unleashed a powerful psionic shockwave toward the Broodmother. Her frame shook violently upon the psionic attack. She gathered her strength to resist the shockwave

"I was chosen by Queen Kerrigan herself!" she screamed. "You, filthy Terran won't stop me…" Another voice had joined.

"Mind Blast!" Another powerful shockwave hit Niadra squarely. She felt his mind and body was ripped apart. Glancing to the attacker's direction, she saw the black-armored protoss. Then Zarc and Stukov increased the attack, forcing the Broodmother to yield her ground. Despite her persistence, she was unable to withstood the double psionic attack from them.

"NOOOO!" She was blasted away and hit the navigation monitor very hard, before fell crumpled to the floor. Then Stukov fell to the ground, while his protoss ally stared him intently.

=o00o=

In other side, Niadra's brood was unaware of their mother's condition, as they still tearing Gherizm apart. The young Zera'tai felt that he would joined the Void until a sagely voice spoke inside his mind.

 _We never trully alone…we are the Dark Templar! We are born to endure, and we shall endure with honor! Darkness is our ally, shadow is our friend!Rise and become one of us…Dark Templar!_

Those words instantly energized him, and he gathered his final strength to push. Slowly but sure, he broke the suffocating crowd of zerglings and roaches. Faster than anyone could see, his warp scythe carved the way out through the flesh of his enemies. He wouldn't rest until the last zergling was dead. Gherizm opened his…only eye, and saw the mutilated body of zerglings and roaches around him. He prevailed over the odds, despite losing his left eye. He had done the Shadow Walk ritual as the other Dark Templar before him. Then his centurion comrades joined him.

The centurion said "Templar, Praetor Zarc and infested Terran has subdued the Broodmother!"

"What about the vessel?"

=o00o=

While the other was distracted, Xqtl instantly transported toward the control panel. Without wasting his time, he quickly accessed the vessel computer and turned the gravitational field on again. Then the vessel's descent was slowed and came to a halt before entering Aiur's atmosphere. The Purifier also detected the incoming transmission from the Golden Armada and quickly made contact with them.

=o00o=

Zarc went toward the weakened Broodmother. He felt his Tal'Darim instinct returned.

 _The strong live, the weak die_! He ignited his bane blade as he came to Niadra. This beast had made his effort painful, and she would pay him thousandfold.

"Whatever you think, I would suggest you don't do it!" Stukov reminded. "We have an agreement here!"

Annoyed, the former Ascendant said. "So much from an Infested who had defeated Narud…" For a moment, they stared and matched each other before deciding the decisive strike until Xqtl called.

"Praetor, I had done your order to turn on the gravitational field. Also, Executor Selendis had ordered us to leave the Broodmother to the Swarm. We would take the vessel for further investigation." The Tal'Darim glanced again to his rival before he said.

"Take your kind and leave! I hope we won't cross paths again."

Stukov replied. "The feeling is mutual, Praetor. Thank you for your cooperation, I will inform Queen Zagara of this." Zarc merely nodded as he gathered his surviving warriors. Nudging to the Vile roaches, the Infested ordered them to bind Niadra before they warped back to the Kubrickan was bad, but he wouldn't despaired. He would find someone like him again someday. Pulling a cigar from his pocket, the former UED vice admiral mused.

"Some days I miss vodka like today, for example." He lit his cigar when they were warped back to the Leviathan. Then the cigar was off

"Oh, crap!" The Zerg was vanished from the sight. Outside, the Golden Armada closed to the vessel and would teleport the warriors out before the purification team came inside. The Leviathan flew back to the Char system, bringing the wayward Broodmother.

=o00o=

Few months later,

Dylar IV, where the Dylarian Shipyard were nearby. The planet was suffered during the End War, yet the stout-hearted Alliance stood to protect the planet. They were composed of the Terrans, Protoss and mutates. Even, after Valerian became Emperor of the Terran Dominion, they weren't relinquished their responsibility so easily. Today, they have an uninvited guest. The heavily-cloaked figure entered their base, ignoring the sentries' warning. Instantly, the people inside the base blocked him. The nearest person asked him.

"You are trespassing here, show your identification!" As a response, the figure pulled down his cloak and showed his left-sided mutated face and extra appendages. The crowd hushed to silence and some of them growled, because they recognized the uninivited guest.

"Is this the Alliance base?" Alexei Stukov asked. As a response, guns locked toward him. Then the top-knot with braid woman went closer with a blaster toward the Infested.

"You are the Swarm's agent!" she hissed. "Your kind are not welcome here!"

"Are you a mutate?" The Infested asked. The woman hissed and almost pulled the trigger if the middle-aged man came and stopped. He had several insignia and rank. The female mutate obeyed without questioning.

"Perhaps, we should listen what he want from us." He said. "Am I right, vice admiral Stukov?"

"Hmm, not so bad. You know me well." the Russian commented. "I am coming here not as your enemy, but only for information and cooperation."

The middle-aged man asked. "About what? We don't deal with the Swarm."

"Of course not, you are dealing with me." Stukov replied. "I want to know about the vaccine for those who had been infested with Zerg ." The crowd stunned to hear, as he continued.

"And I am waiting…"

=o00o=

In Char Aleph, the homeworld of the Zerg Swarm

Zagara stared down the beaten Niadra before her. The Broodmother initially had refused to accept her as her Queen, despite the explanation that Kerrigan had appointed her to be her successor. So she had to brutalized her until her resolve was shaken. Her queen also did the same to her, and she had learned it well. Then Izsha said.

"Perhaps, she was ready to accept you now."

The Zerg queen said. "We shall see…" She went closer and lifted Niadra's face toward her.

"Well, what is your decision now?" The rogue Broodmother looked weakly and said.

"You are the strongest after our Queen, indeed." She continued. "Therefore, I, Niadra humbly recognized you as the Queen of the Swarm…and I was your servant."

Zagara nodded in satisfaction. "Good! I accept your servitude…before you could return to your brood, I want you to see Abathur first." Her pedipalps clicked in amusement. "He would give you some…improvement, so you could serve the Swarm better."

"If my queen wishes so, I will obey." Niadra bowed before left her queen and 'adjutant' alone. Izsha commented.

"Her knowledge about Protoss and their technology would be a good asset."

Zagara interjected. "Yes, while Stukov proven that he was a good tool, despite the closedness of his mind."She thought for a while, before said. "Have you seen Dehaka?"

The serpentine creature shook her head. "No, my queen! I haven't see the Primal since the End War. Beside, he could come and go as long as there was essence to follow."

Zagara didn't like that implication. "Then where is he now?"

=o00o=

At the same time, on the fringe worlds

The hulking creature watched the verdant field before him, especially the Terran Science compound nearby. Its eyes blinked simultaneously, as he talked.

"Follow essence here. Must collect, must gather them."

=o00o=

A/N: This chapter concluded the Extraction arc and the beginning of the new arc. Familiar characters will be seen with a new one in the next story. Thank you for reading my story.


	5. The Phenomenon

**The Phenomenon**

=o00o=

Ludol, unknown planet at the fringe of Terran Dominion,

The returned life at the planets that once desolate due to the Zerg Swarm, were attracted the attentions of the researchers. Some of them decided to join private consortium, instead the Dominion scientific team Project Blackstone. They had a good reason to not join the Dominon.

Ludol was one of those planets, and recently not under the Dominon's jurisdiction. Before, there was a Terran colony on that planet until the Swarm wiped them all. Ruins can be seen around the verdant, lushful grassland. Nearby the ruined colony, another new compound stood. The perimeter was set up, despite no immediate threat around. The huge planetary fortress loomed on the compound, with the menacing Ibik twin cannons. The mercenaries patrolled around the compound, while the scientists were busy in their sections. Everyone could see the battle-hardened soldier inside their strong armors.

The brown, long-haired woman with glasses stood with proud look on her section. She just finished from fixing the place. Not for long, someone came carrying the piled box. Suddenly the person fell off along with the boxes. Slightly annoyed, the young woman went to the scene.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Among the boxes, the dishevelled, straight haired man rose and rubbed his eyes. His belt had the beer cans on it.

"I think…so." He bowed and took his fallen glasses. After wearing them again, he continued.

"I am alright…wait a minute." He seems recognized the woman before him. "Ariel, is that you?" The young woman, Ariel Hanson was stunned to see her former colleague.

"Egon? You are here too?" Egon Stentman nodded, before saying.

"Well, someone must have livelihood…after Raynor's Raiders disbanded, I decide to find another employer, of course without moral deficencies. I thought you're still at Haven."

Ariel smiled. "Church Miles, sponsor of these research invited me to come. He said he need someone with agricultural expertise for possibility of terraforming. Here I am now." She offered her hand to Egon, who shook it.

"Glad to see you again, Ariel!" He said. "Do you know that rumors said that you were died at the Agria attack?"

"Let it be," The woman replied as she helped to carry the smaller boxes. "It is good to know that Dominion would let me off." Egon carried the rest, as both of them went to the other section.

He continued. "Even so, the Dominion now was different from the one that Raynor fought. I heard his name was mentioned during the Mobius Corps attack on Augustgrad. Matt Horner was an Admiral in the Dominion now."

Ariel argued " Raynor and Horner won't join the Dominion, unless they had good reason for that. Yet, it was their choice."

"Yes, like helping Raynor's former girlfriend at Char?" Egon added. "Now both of them were disappeared after the End War." Then the woman stopped momentarily, and Egon noticed brielfly that her eyes were wet with tears.

"I am sorry, Ariel." He apologized. "I don't mean to…" Wiping her tears, Ariel replied.

"That's allright, Stentman." She continued. " I knew it wouldn't work between James and I." Then they arrived at the empty section. Before they left, the holomonitor showed the UNN News broadcaster, Kate Lockwell spoke:

"For these months, the Terran Dominion had invited the Umojan Protectorate and the Kel-Morian Combine for possibility of truce and cooperation between them. Emperor Valerian explained that they should look forward for the future, and abandon the distrust between them. He emphasized that the Tri-Powers Pact would be non-binding cooperation between them. Many said that the pact was proposed in order to face the possible return of United Earth Directorate (UED)."

"However, the Umojan and the Kel-Morian representatives said that they will think over the invitation first. No doubt, the reign of Emperor Arcturus had left a bad taste for both of them. Despite the growing relationship under Emperor Valerian, both Umojan and Kel-Morian still wary of the Dominion's tendency to be hard-line. Yet, the advantage of cooperation between them couldn't be denied. As far as everyone know, the Protoss Daelaam only considered the Dominion as the true representative of the Terrans in Koprulu, and hadn't extended to others. Not only that, the cooperation could allow them to exchange information regarding the Zerg Swarm and coordinate the defense well. If the pact worked, then the Daelaam and even the UED had to acknowledge them as a whole, instead by factions."

"The proposal had brought various reactions from the entire system. The veterans said this was too good to be true, and they didn't hide their dislike. The rogue groups such as Defenders of Man had rejected the proposal and called it as 'Valerian's pipe-dream'. They swore to sabotage the meeting between the head of states. We heard from Admiral Horner that those who intend to disrupt the meeting would be dealt accordingly. Until now, we have to wait whether the Tri-Powers Pact would be get through or shelved indefinetly. This is from Kate Lockwell, UNN Broadcaster."

"Well, that's so ambitious." Egon commented. "What do you think, Ariel?"

The young woman replied sarcastically. "The Dominion is still the same, despite they changed the head. Perhaps they should think first before abandoning Agria."

"At least, there was no war now." Her colleague said. "Somehow, the Zerg was content by taking the Char system for themselves."

"And that's good for business!" Someone chimed in. Both scientists turned around and saw two figures entered their section. The first was a plump man with cheeky smile. He wore black suit. The other was brown-haired woman with white blazer and an iron cane. Ariel noticed that she walked limply at the left side.

"May I introduce your colleague?" Miles turned to the older woman. " , this is Ariel Hanson, agriculturist and…"

"Stentman, Egon Stentman!" Egon introduced himself though awkwardly.

Their host quipped in realization. "Ah, ! This is , our xenobiologist."

"Pardon me, do we really need a xenobiologist here?" Ariel said hesitatingly. "The Swarm had eradicated every life form before, and I am not sure…" Before she finished her sentence, the older woman cut her straightly.

"The same with an agriculturist, ." She walked closer to her. "Honestly, I was puzzled as you are. I will give you a good advice, you do your own business and I do mine." Ariel didn't say, instead she stared the Tarsonis scientist dangerously before saying.

"Is that a threat?" Pretended to be taken aback, Leah replied.

"Depending from what your perspective is, and I know your reputation well, …" Before they could kill each other, Miles quickly intervened them.

"Ladies, please! , let me show your place." Both Ariel and Leah didn't let their stare off until they disappeared to the next corner.

"Hmph!" Ariel harrumphed. "Typical Tarsonis intellectual, haughty and you-know-all. I don't understand why Sir Miles bring her here."

Her companion shrugged the shoulder. "Who knows? As long as there was paycheck, I won't question our employer's decision."

The Agrian asked "What happened with your idealism, Stentman?"

Egon replied. "Hey, here I don't have to create something to kill or facing the Swarm. Now I just a hard-working and honest man trying to live." Ariel rolled her eyes, while her mind wondered about why the Dominion scientist is here. She would find out.

=o00o=

Outside the compound,

Braden Lang sat at his trusty Vulture, awaiting his new partner. Not for long, he heard footsteps and saw a young man with white shirt. His hair was shortcropped and a thin moustache adorned his face.

"Heh, yer new kid?" he asked gruffly. The youth nodded before introducing himself.

"Rex Dominic at your service! This is my first time at Ludol!"

Braden said. "Welcome boy! Hop inside, while I'd fill the detail of our assignments."

=o00o=

Meanwhile inside,

Ariel entered the office and saw Miles inside. She decided to come in. The plump businessman glanced to her and asked,

"Do you have something to ask, ?"

"Only minor thing, Sir Miles." She replied. "I don't understand, I thought we would colonize Ludol. That's why I reasoned that you need my expertise for terraforming the planet…"

"…and yet, you brought a Dominon xenobiologist here. I simply wonder…" Before she finished her sentence, Miles said.

"You're a perceptive woman, . When I say we are going to colonize this backwater sphere of dirt, we will do it. Yet, the recent discovery here demands attention than the colonization." After saying that, he brought out a pot with a strange plant inside. The leaves looks different with the plants that Ariel encountered. The flower on the plant was…mesmerizing.

Ariel asked. "What is that?" Miles sat on his chair, before explaining.

"I don't know if this had an Earth name, but the Protoss called 'Alavash' for this plant. Before, this kind of plant grew only at Aiur until the Zerg Swarm razed the planet. As the confidential source said, life had returned to the previously-razed worlds after the End War. Ludol was one of them. Rumors said that the Xel'Naga had visited these worlds centuries ago."

"My staffs found these plants around Ludol, and I want to protect my investment first before the Dominion or the Protoss learned this."

"That's why you needed a xenobiologist here…I won't be needed here." Ariel replied sarcastically. "I guess I could tender my resignation here…"Before she left, the door behind her closed.

"On the contrary, ." Miles mused. "You're needed here. Dr. Martine dealt with Protoss intricacies, while we still need the agriculturist. Perhaps, we could proceed with the colonization once we unlocked alavash's properties. For a mean time, you couldn't go off world until our project was done."

Unafraid, the Agrian scientist stared on Miles, asking. "Are you threatening me, Sir?"

Instead, Miles replied to her. "No, just a reminder that you are working for me. I think it is stated clearly on our contract. What I will do to alvash, it is not your concern as Dr. Martine said awhile ago. You do your own business, and I do mine." After saying that, the door opened and Ariel glanced back to the businessman.

"Very well, Sir." She sighed. "May I remind you that dealing with something not belong to us, could bring us bad luck?"

"Well noted, Ms. Hanson! You can go back to your laboratory." Ariel immediately left Miles'office."

=o00o=

Few miles from the compound,

Rex listened to Lang's ramblings intently. The former prospector explained that their mission was to gather several samples, especially the plant that called alvash. With certain amount, they could cash in. He glanced to the back and saw several weapons.

"Braden, why do we carry arms?" He asked him.

Lang answered. "Well, just in case boy! You don't know what would appear next…I don't like surprises."

"But there was no Zergs around here, beside this planet was very far from Char…"

"Yet, it is better to be careful than sorry, lad!" Rex shook his head, until he saw the sealed box nearby the rifle. Then suddenly the vehicle smacked something very hard. Both men almost throw.

"What's happening? Did we hit something?" the youth said.

Braden grumbled. "Arr, the thing moved goddamn fast before I am able to stop…!" He gestured. "Take the arms, boy! We'll check it!". Rex quickly took the weapons and switched its safety lock off. When they came out from the vehicle, they were not prepare to see.

=o00o=

Back to the Ludol Base

Dr. Martine stood on the top of bridge over the greenhouse where the verdant plants grew. She watched the scene below disinterestedly, until someone came to her.

"So, this is alavash?" the coming Miles asked.

The lady scientist nodded. "No doubt, this is exactly like what described. The Protoss treasured the plant due to the telepathic properties. Unfortunately, we don't know if consuming its nectar could increase the psionic power of Terran." She turned to the businessman.

"Regarding your theory about the Xel'naga's visit at Ludol, I found out that it is implausible…"

Miles mused, before saying. "Then Kerrigan had something to do with this god-forsaken planet, when she ascended…probably she don't think to have alavash grow here when restoring the sector. Nevertheless, her loss was our gain."

"I will try to look into it." said. "But having Cogan's daughter to work along is…not comfortable. She's worse than her mother…" Before she continued, the businessman stated.

"My dear, do your work and I ensure that she would do hers! I expect the best result!"

Martine replied. "The best result need time."

Before leaving, Miles said. "Then do it, we have all the time for us!"

=o00o=

Meanwhile in other room

"Egon!" Ariel called loud until the man almost fall from his chair.

"Damn, you almost made me fall!" Egon complained. "Something wrong?"

"Very!" The brown-haired woman answered. "Look, I ask your favor this time! Find me something about 'Leah '. However, do it discreetly…nobody must know."

Egon stunned temporarily, and then answered. "Sure…I'll try to access the confidential Dominion data. May I know what for?"

Ariel replied. "I am afraid that woman hide something and it might not be good to all of us."

Miles from the base,

The hulking, alien creature stirred and moved, its long tail swung. The multiple yellow eyes opened simultaneously, scanning the surroundings. It rose with two legs. Around the creature, the smaller creatures with brighter color surrounded it. They moved away, as the creature gestured with the larger left arm. The other arm was decreipt, useless. Not for long, a flying creature went closer to it. The creature nodded.

"Tell the Queen, cannot come now." The creature rasped. "Dehaka must collect essence here. Will come after the essence collected! Now go!" The primal mutalisk simply flew away. Then the Primal gathered his pack and said with a measured tone.

"My pack, one of us was taken by the Terran! We shall retrieve it, and collect the essence! Go, bring my prize!" The primal zerglings, roaches, hydralisks, tyrannozors and ultralisks, roared and screeched in response to their pack leader. When Dehaka pointed the direction, they wasted no time and went into stampede toward their target.

The Primal said. "Your doom is coming, Terran."

=o00o=

A/N: This is the first chapter of the new arc. Sorry if this looks boring, since I'm focusing to my assignment. I will improve upon the next chapter.


End file.
